brave_royalefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Hero 1.When my hero reach highest quality, what is the use of the extra soul? You could see then in the backpack and you could use it in the temple. 2.How long does it take for hero skill cool down? There is 15 seconds for the Special Move cooling down, Hyper Move need your attacking times to active it. Gameplay and Mode 1.What does ! and !! mean when they appear upon enemies in battle? It is an icon system in battle. When ! appears upon enemies, they will launch Special Move. Some elite enemies and Bosses has Hyper Move. !! will appears upon them before they launch it. 2.How can I deal with ! or !! situation? When you notice the icon appears, you can disturb enemies with your Special Move or Hyper Move. Catch the moment when ! or !! appears, press Special Move or Hyper Move button to disturb your enemies. Then you can attack then at first. Take the advantage of this system to win some difficult battle! 3.What is Talent? Talent is a special skill system in Brave Royale. Every warrior has it own Talent. Usually Talent is an assistant skill. For example, Zhang Jiao's primal Talent is Tai-chi which can transform your enemy into a panda. Also there is a Talent tree for players to unlock and explore. Try to find a proper talent for different battles. 4.What is Soul? Due to the three kingdoms world is changed by an unknown power. Players can summon and evolve various warriors with souls. You can get it from soul prayer, battle or other modes. 5.What is "Campaign"? It is a story mode for players follow Three-Kingdom warriors to experience a history-changed journey. 6.What is "Extreme Challenge" Challenge 2 men's army to feel the real power. Optimize your team wisely before you go. Think, you lord~~ Also bosses may drop some random talent you do need. 7.What is Raid? It is a 1 vs 1 arena with a Bosses. One warrior falls, the next can be assigned to continue the challenge, until you beat all bosses or the whole team is eliminated. Every boss has its own strength and weakness, find it and try to optimize your tactic! Don't forget. The victory bonus is waiting. 8.How can I get new warriors? You will get several new warriors via Campaign mode. Besides, when you have enough souls you can summon new warriors in Warriors Panel. Sometimes new warriors also appears in Altar, do not miss it~ 9.What is Equip? Equip includes 2 ways to upgrade your weapon and armor. Enhance- a minor increase to your ATK or DEF. The max limited by your character level. Refine- a big increase to your ATK or DEF improve your weapon and armor to next star level. 10.What is Skill? Skills includes 2 categories, Combo and Special skill (Special Moves and Hyper Move). Combo- upgrade each move to increase your Damage with skills point. Skills- upgrade Special move and Hyper move with skills points. Skills points are generated by time. 11.What is Temple? You can summon a mysterious role to battle for you. Find out by yourself. 12.What is Transcend? It is a mysterious panel to improve your team. 13.What is Ladder? Ladder is an asynchronous PvP mode. Try to challenge global players to be the ultimate team! 14.What is instance? Your team will need lots of materials and resources to maintain. So, beat it every day to make your team stronger~ 15.What is Mine? Pay a few coins to dig raw materials to refine your weapon and armor. 16.What is Lion Gold? Want some cashes? Try to confront the ancient creature! 17.What is the World Boss? Hunting the World Boss with global players at specific time. Please notice our announcement to join. 18.What is Sweep? When players' character level reach 12, you can unlock Sweep command and clear 3-star stage automatically. Sweep command consumes your Sweep Ticket, and still consume your Ration (兵糧). Sweep can help you to get Exp much more quickly. 19.What is character level? How can i upgrade my character level? Character level is your level in this game. It decides the up-limited of your weapon and armor. You can upgrade your character level by earning Exp from campaign mode.